talesfromnibirufandomcom-20200213-history
Mazoga Thunderhammer
(Insert quick description here including class) History Maz was originally found at the age of three (but thought to be only a year old) by her father, Artur Thunderhammer, amidst an orc raid on a hobgoblin camp. After convincing his wife, Kiri Thunderhammer, to bring her into their family despite the ongoing conflict between their two races (orcs and hobgoblins), Kiri was shunned and banished from her family for this devilish act. Kiri was devastated about losing her family, but stands strongly by her decision to keep Maz as her daughter. They moved from Moss Stone to Swordstone not long after, opening a tinkering shop of their own. Both Artur and Kiri fell in love with Maz and happily raised her, teaching her smithing and tinkering craft among other things. The two decided against telling Maz she was adopted or that she was a hobgoblin, leaving her to believe she was a half-orc just like them. Maz didn’t even know what a hobgoblin was, and living in Swordstone allowed for acceptance despite being one. Artur’s family was very accepting of Maz and would visit from time to time, though Maz often wondered why they never went to visit them in Moss Stone. Kiri’s younger brother, Grimagash, was the only one to fully accepted his sister’s adopted daughter, becoming Maz’s favorite Uncle as he told all about his adventures in Gael and all throughout Savara. Mazoga did find it more difficult to make any real friends even though she would talk to virtually anyone and everyone. Because of this, she became very close with her father, and would tell him everything. He became her best friend very early on. Around the age of ten, Mazoga gained a master more skilled in her areas of interest, that being explosives. Her master was a green lizardfolk by the name Threk. Threk is a prominent member of the Tinkerer’s Guild, being greatly skilled in firearms and explosives. She was happy to see Maz hold so much awe for these crafts, taking Maz under her guide, which was both reassuring and unnerving for the Thunderhammers. Maz made great progress in working with Threk and under her parents in their shop. Though, patience wasn’t one of Maz’s strong points. Up in her room, Mazoga had been making a new explosive outside of her Master’s or parent’s workshop. She made a mistake, setting off the device while working on it. This collapsed in house’s roof in on her, burying her. Artur and Kiri were able to find Maz and pull her out, but the blast not only burned, but had shot shrapnel. Maz was riddled with pieces of metal and the roof’s support beam had comedown, crushing her. This left Maz unable to use her arms or hands, many broken ribs, and loss of sight. Her spirit was completely destroyed at point, being unable to craft or create. It was a rough, long battle, that Artur sometimes dragged Maz unwillingly through, but after two years of work, Maz had healed and fully regained her sight and movement. For many months Artur had been crafting a gift for his daughter to encourage her to pick crafting back up, even the kinds he was not crazy about. The gift was a pair of goggles beautifully crafted just for Maz. To this day they are Maz's great possession, always having them on or close by at any given moment. Maz chose to use these goggles as her arcane focus, casting higher magics with them. When Maz was seventeen she finally convinced herself to leave her home and adventure like she’d always wanted. She wanted to be like her lifetime heroes, The Heroes of Savera, and also like her Uncle Grimagash. Her dream was to gain enough experience to one day make it to the top of an Obelisk, and the best way she knew how to that was to discover everything out there that she could find, and face it head on. Without even consulting her parents she left south for Amalia. A few weeks later Mazoga would run into Aaliyah Abbad (Myst) and Hill of Coal, making a promise to Myst to help her find her lost mother and brother (Kalim Abbad), kicking off her greatest adventure yet, the Shards of Fate campaign. Personality Relationships Category:Characters Category:PC